Love
by Raina94
Summary: Sebuah perasaan Seungcheol pada Jeonghan dan Sebuah perasaan Jeonghan pada Seungcheol. SeungHan SEVENTEEN here.


True Love

By :

Raina94

Cast :

Seungcheol x Jeonghan

Disclamer :

SEVENTEEN milik Pledis Ent. Mereka semua milik orang tua dan dirinya sendiri. Cerita ini milik Raina.

Summary :

Sebuah perasaan Seungcheol pada Jeonghan dan Sebuah perasaan Jeonghan pada Seungcheol.

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Rate :

T

Warning :

BL dan Miss Typo dimana-mana

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

From : Choi Seungcheol

To : Yoon Jeonghan

Monday

Hari Senin adalah hari yang cukup malas untuk memulai aktivitas kembali, tapi tidak menurut ku hari senin adalah hari pertama pertemuan ku dengan mu. Aku sempat ragu apakah aku benar-benar melihat seseorang yang sangat indah ? Di hari senin berikutnya aku kembali melihat mu dengan senyum yang indah mata yang begitu cantik, entah kenapa awal aku melihat mu aku merasa kau lah orangnya dan kau harus menjadi milikku.

Your Name

Dengan sebuah tekad yang aku bangun di dalam diriku, aku melangkah kearahmu, kau tahu saat itu jantung ku bedegup begitu cepat ketika mata kita saling bertemu. Indah satu kata untuk mu. Perkenalan yang sangat singkat tapi itu sungguh membuat ku bahagia karena aku mengenal mu

"Yoon Jeonghan" Nama yang indah.

Destiny

Apa kau percaya dengan takdir Jeonghan? Aku percaya akan takdir karena takdir ku adalah dirimu Yoon Jeonghan.

Be mine

Kau menjadi milikku, aku begitu senang memiliki dirimu yang mempunyai hati begitu lembut. Hati ku ingin memberi tahu mu, terimakasih kau telah muncul didalam hidup ku.

I want

Aku ingin sekali bertanya pada mu apa kau merasa nyaman bersama ku?

Jika kau nyaman bersama ku, aku yakin kesetiaan dan kejujuran akan datang sendiri kepada kita.

I promise

Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu dalam masalah apapun itu, aku akan tetap selalu menjaga hubungan ini dan akan mencintai mu dengan cara yang sempurna.

Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah untuk menyakitimu, dan berjanjilah Jeonghan kepada ku untuk selalu setia mencintai dan menemaniku dalam keadaan apapun suka maupun duka.

Choi Seungcheol yang selalu mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan.

.

.

.

From : Yoon Jeonghan

To : Choi Seungcheol

Someday

Suatu seseorang mendekati ku dan berbicara dengan ku.

"Kau sangat Indah"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia berbicara seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa perkataan berikutnya membuat ku ingin tersenyum. Choi Seungcheol.

With You

Kau tahu kau menjadi milikku aku ingin mengatakan kepada mu jika ini dengan mu aku akan baik-baik saja Jika ini dengan mu aku akan pergi kemana pun asalkan dengan mu.

Presence

Kehadiran mu seperti air untukku, aku dengan mu sangat bahagia. Aku ingat kau pernah bertanya kepada ku.

Apa kah diriku nyaman saat bersama mu?

Tentu aku nyaman bersamamu tidak hanya kesetiaan dan kejujuran yang akan hadir di antara kita, tapi rasa nyaman bersamamu aku merasa bahwa aku menemukan setengah dari diriku yang lain.

You know?

Tahukah kau Choi Seungcheol ketika aku melihat mu mata ku basah dengan air mata kebahagiaan.

Tahukah kau Choi Seungcheol ketika aku bersama dengan mu disana aku tidak pernah merasa takut, karena aku percaya kau akan selalu melindungi ku.

Tahukah kau Choi Seungcheol hanya dengan mu aku merasa tubuh ku menggigil dengan degup jantung yang cepat.

Tahukah kau Choi Seungcheol saat kita bersama kita terlihat bersinar terang di banding semua yang ada di bumi.

I Pray

Aku selalu berdoa di setiap malam.

Tuhan Jika Choi Seungcheol adalah Cinta ku, jadikanlah cinta itu yang terakhir, jadikanlah cinta itu sebagai kebahagiaan ku.

Tuhan jika Choi Seungcheol adalah takdir ku, jadikanlah takdir itu yang sangat amat indah.

Tuhan jika Choi Seungcheol adalah seseorang yang kau kirim untuk ku jagalah dia untuk ku.

Karena aku mencintainya Choi Seungcheol.

FIN

annyeonghaseo *bow Raina dateng bawa SeungHan lagi yeay \^_^/ Raina rada ragu untuk publish Fanfiction ini.

Entah ini di sebut apa yang jelas fanfiction ini tanpa plot tanpa dialog.

nah buat kalian semua yang Review kemarin domo Arigatou-ssu-yo~

Kamsahamnida *bow.

RnR Minna

*Bow bareng SeungHan


End file.
